Alive Again
by Ceaselessly into the past
Summary: When Adam died, he was dead. But, what if he could see others around him but no one coudl see him? Until the most unexpected person in his life came to be his solace from lonliness. Of always living in between.


I shimmered as I sat on the large pine tree branch that loomed over the church. The large clock sounded as one tear escaped my already blurry eyes lids and wet my non existent leg pants. I made a movement to rub it off but, seeing my new hand startled me. They were stronger than my old hands, the knuckles were more defined, as were my little veins that crept to my heart. My non beating heart.

ItGod Bless him.s close friends said to her and she nodded. As I watched them, I felt completely empty. Why did I have to be so stupidly reckless? Now, looking back on it, I donm sorry, Drew...It hear me thought, nobody could.

One of the elderly people in my neighborhood was next in line and gently took MomMy sincere condolences. Gracie was such a kind young , Honey! Wait!t glance back. His head cast down, following his feet as they took him away. It was suddenly silent in the courtyard outside of the church, everyones retreating figure. There was slight movement in the crowd as a girl with slightly curly brown hair and a pretty, lacy black dress trudged after him in high heels. Bianca.

She didnt need to. Everyone knew Bianca was what Drew needed, she was always what Drew needed. I decided to follow them, but not before I saw my own casket being walked out of the church. Maybe Is able to say they watched their own lifeless body being stalked away to a random grave spot.

**Bianca hollered his name through the lightly covered forest that held scarce trees. You didn**Drew, just...just stop, please!s girlfriend. **Drew mumbled as he kept his hands stuffed in his pockets and his voice mumbled by his black tux jacket. **

**My heart contracted at how depressed his voice sounded. Mom and Drew would never know just how sorry I was about my foolish decisions but, now, no one will. I kept my distance as I saw Drew**Oh, come on, Drew! You do not know how hard it is to walk in heels!s sudden stop made my thoughts shake because he turned around then, to meet BiancaHet coming back and the only thing he ever wanted was to be himself and for everybody to treat him like who he truly was. And, he died before he could prove that to people.m right here, Drew! II know, sweetie. He deserved so much more, the guilt I feel is too overwhelming, I can** My heart contracted at her words, she would never say something like that to my face. Drew looked up at her with glossy eyes. He lightly kissed the inside of her palm and removed her fingers from his hair. **

**I saw her mouth about to open in protest but he kept on walking, not glancing back. **

**ll stay. Ill just ask my friends in Julliard to tell my prof that I have personal issues and...t finish because Drew interrupted her. He said and stalked away faster, never giving her a chance to say something else. **

**I let out a strangled sigh, filled with remorse and despair. Bianca ripped around and her stare met mine. She couldn**Hey!s stare on me. Taking me in. I felt her eyes lingering slightly on my chest and I smiled deeply, nobody knew how much I longed for Bianca to look at me like that. Or to look at me at all.

**She couldn**Hey, I** She said again, her ll kick your asst want to disappoint. **

**I couldns voice, not a little girl**Yeah, you looking for the church? Are you here for Adam?t possibly be talking to me. IUh...s girlfriend, or that I wanted to so badly. Now thought, because Im fearing on how she can see me.

**She asked, a light smirk playing on her lips. She was playing sarcastic and tough but her eyes were still blurry. I remember that tone when she called her from the football team to come and throw me through a glass window. She terrorized me with that voice, but in the past few months, I learned to find it amusing. **

**m here for Gracie I said, giving up on my aspect on trying to prove to everyone that I wasnt matter now that I was dead. Then, Bianca did something I thought she would never do. Her eyes seemed to flare in anger and she pressed a well painted finger nail deep in the middle of my chest. **

**She said, her voice lacing with venom, I started to lightly smile. It was nice, no, not nice, GREAT to see her defending my beliefs. Well, what WERE my beliefs. **

**I asked, curiously, and judging by the surprise on her face, that wasn**No. I used to not believe it. I hurt him more times that I can count. And I regret it everyday. Even more now.I think he knows , yeah. You speak to spirits, now?t help it, I bursted out laughing. Then she began to giggle herself.

**I said between my chuckles and her eyes stared up at me with little white sparkles in her beautiful blue eyes. She met my gaze again and tilted her head. **

**t think I know you. What She asked, my tongue became tied. I said, shunning myself for how stupid that sounds. A genuine smile fell on her lips and my heart almost melted to my black Converse. **

**She said and giggled lightly herself. She heard the murmurs of peoples feet moving and some cars starting. She looked over my shoulder and that gave me a split moment to admire her in silence without her knowing. She was truly beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. So many things, Bianca was a person of multiple emotions, feelings, looks. It was amazing you didn**Well, looks like I better get going. I guess I** She asked, slipping on her heels, which made my eyes wander back to her forever tanned legs. Another great thing about her. **

**I said and lifted my lips in a secret she didn**Ah, the mysterious type, huh?You could say looked, laughing to one of the remaining trees. Thankfully, it was no one we knew. I waved my hand to her and she sent me a little wave of her delicate fingers, and then she was gone. Then the shock kicked in that I just talked to a real, alive person for a whole week. And, it was Bianca, out of every possible person. Bianca.


End file.
